


One Piece PETs: Burlesque

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [53]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats arrive at a very lively island. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Burlesque

**One Piece PETs: Burlesque**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This splendid series belongs to the superb Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****10: 13 AM*****

 

   Cabaret Island. A lively place, filled with music and dancing. As well as many beautiful Burlesque dancers. The Straw Hat Pirates happened to land here.

 

"My," Robin mused. "What an interesting place."

 

"I wonder if they got anything to eat here." Luffy spoke up.

 

His stomach rumbled in agreement.

 

"Don't worry, hon," Nami told him, giving her captain a pat of the head. "I'm sure they do."

 

"I sure hope so," Luffy replied. "I was so excited about coming here, that I forgot to eat lunch!"

 

***Grrrruuuuuurrrgg...uurrrrgh...rrrmm...!***

 

"I know, I know!" Luffy said. "You told me 1000 times! Now, be a good stomach and be quiet!"

 

Most of the crew sweatdropped at this.

 

"Really, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

 

"What?" Luffy asked.

 

"Ahem!" Nami cleared her throat. "We'd better get going."

 

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "Let's go get some grub!"

 

They walked into one of the towns of the island. Luffy sniffed the air and licked his lips.

 

"I smell food," he spoke up. "Over there!"

 

There was a restaurant right nearby. At lightning speed, he ran right in. Nami sighed before she literally kissed her wallet goodbye.

 

"Goodbye, sweet berries." she whispered, lamentably. "I'll miss you."

 

"Oh, PUH-LEASE!!" Zoro grumbled. "Drama Queen."

 

Nami jabbed his foot with the heel of her boot.

 

"YOOOOOOOOOOWW!!!"

 

"Oh, you're fine." Nami told him. "Drama Queen."

 

Zoro grumbled to himself.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Luffy is seen eating as much food as possible. The customers were shocked and appalled by his lack of table manners. Mostly astonished and perhaps disgusted, too. Nami sighed, holding onto her wallet. Luffy belched before he kept eating. Nami twitched her eyebrow in repulsion at the way her fiance sloppily ate his food. Blizzard was lying under the table, not really caring...and eating whatever scraps fell on the floor. Eventually, Luffy finished eating, his belly overstuffed.

 

"Whew! I'm stuffed!" he exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, good for you." Nami muttered.

 

Luffy then let out a large belch.

 

"'Scuse me."

 

_'Well, at least he has some manners...'_ Nami thought.

 

She sighed before she brought out the money. The Booted Puss gave it one last kiss prior to handing it to the waiter.

 

"Here you go." she spoke up, solemnly.

 

"Thank you, ma'am." nodded the waiter as he left.

 

"Sorry, Nami." Luffy apologized.

 

"Don't worry about it, Luffy." she told him.

 

   They leave the restaurant and split into four groups to explore the island. Nami was with Luffy, Usopp with Chopper, Zoro was with Robin, and lastly, Sanji went with Brook and Franky.

 

(A/N: Ha ha ha, the three perverts. XD)

 

As for Blizzard, he went back to the ship.

 

Someone had to guard her.

 

"I'll make sure to bring him back a doggy bag." Luffy spoke up.

 

"That's nice of you, Luffy," Nami responded, petting him on the head.

 

"Thanks." Luffy replied.

 

*****Later*****

 

   The Monkey Man and the Booted Puss Woman are currently shopping in one of the boutiques. To keep himself from getting hungry, Luffy was eating some cookies Nami gave him.

 

"Luffy, what do you think of this outfit?" she asked.

 

Luffy looked at Nami and he went slack-jawed, eyes bugging out of their sockets. Nami was dressed as a Burlesque dancer.

 

***SPROING!***

 

Little Luffy woke up.

 

"Oh, dear!" Nami cried. "Didn't think he'd wake up so soon."

 

Luffy gulped, however, Nami smirked. Then, she grabbed Luffy and pulled him into the fitting room and pretty soon, they were going at it.

 

"Luffy..." Nami moaned. "Please...wreck me..."

 

"You're damn right I will," Luffy replied, taking out a condom, placing it over his wang, and entering Nami.

 

"AH...!" Nami gasped, loudly. "Oh, god...Luffy~!"

 

Luffy moved in and out, going deeper and deeper, driving Nami insane.

 

"Ah...ah...ahh!" she cried. "Luffy!"

 

"Shhh!" Luffy shushed.

 

"Sorry...!" Nami whispered.

 

"It's okay."

 

   This time, they were more silent. Nami moaned quietly as Luffy kept thrusting; she clung to him, begging for more. Luffy gladly complied with her request.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Nami gasped in a hushed voice. "Oh, god...oh, god...oh, god...! Fuck me, Luffy...fuck me...fuck me...fuck me!!"

 

To which, he did.

 

"Wow, Nami," he whispered. "You really want this, huh?"

 

"Damn, right I do...!" she replied, quietly. "Now, keep fucking me...!"

 

"You got it...!" Luffy complied in a hushed tone.

 

   Then, he started grinding. By now, Nami had the ahegao face. So did Luffy. They continued for another 30 minutes until they both climaxed. They both panted breathlessly and Nami looked at Luffy, who smiled at her.

 

"That was awesome..." he whispered.

 

"Yeah, it was," Nami smiled. "Let's head on out."

 

"Okay."

 

The two of them exited the changing room, adjusted their clothes, went over to the cashier, bought the Burlesque outfit, and left.

 

"So, what now?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy thought for a moment.

 

"Check what the others are doing?" he suggested.

 

Nami shrugged and nodded her head. So, she and Luffy set out to check up on the others.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Usopp and Chopper*****

 

"There I was," Usopp spoke up, "standing face-to-face with the giant beetle! I had no weapon...except for my bare hands."

 

"Oh, my gosh!" Chopper gasped.

 

"One punch was enough to fell the monstrous insect!" the sniper went on.

 

"And after that?!" the reindeer asked, eagerly.

 

"He came to realize my power and bowed before his master," Usopp answered. "and we went on many adventures together!"

 

" _SUGEI~!!!_ " Chopper exclaimed. "You're the coolest, Usopp!"

 

"I try."

 

"Hey, why don't we check out the rest of the town?" the reindeer asked. "I saw a Cotton Candy stand earlier!"

 

"All right."

 

With that, they went off.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Robin and Zoro*****

 

"Look what I bought for you," Zoro said as he held up a bouquet of flowers for Robin.

 

"Zoro, they're lovely." said Robin as she took the bouquet from the swordsman. "Thank you, Tiger."

 

"You're welcome, Robin."

 

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called.

 

Robin and Zoro turned to see Luffy and Nami heading their way.

 

"Oh. Hey," Zoro greeted. "what's with the getup, Nami?"

 

"You like?" Nami asked. "I bought it at one of the boutiques here."

 

"Eh. It's okay." Zoro answered, then he thought, _'Dear lord, Robin would look SO HOT wearing that.'_

 

"So, whatchu been up to?" Luffy asked.

 

"Not much," Zoro replied. "Bought flowers for Robin."

 

"Ah. That's nice!"

 

"Zoro," Robin spoke up.

 

"Yeah?" Zoro asked.

 

"I was thinking..."

 

"About what?"

 

"About how I'd look dressed as one of the Burlesque dancers on this island."

 

Zoro smirked. Next, his response was, "You took the words right outta my mouth."

 

Robin chuckled. Nami smirked, too, as did Luffy.

 

"The boutique is that way," Nami spoke up, pointing behind herself. "I can guarantee you that you'll love the outfits they have."

 

"Thank you, Nami." Robin replied as she and Zoro went in the direction of the boutique.

 

*****Later*****

 

"How do I look?" Robin asked, coming out of the changing room.

 

She was wearing the same outfit Nami had. Only it was a different color. This one was purple. Zoro twitched his tail, purring in approval.

 

"I thought so." Robin said.

 

She walked over to the Tiger Man, and whispered in his ear, "I bet you'd like to see it up close, if you catch my drift."

 

Zoro grinned. Then, he pulled Robin into the fitting room, causing Robin to laugh.

 

A store attendant happened to walk by and he groaned.

 

"Oh, good lord, not again," he grumbled. "what is wrong with people nowadays?!"

 

*****In the fitting room*****

 

   The Crane Woman and the Tiger Man are currently making out, and as they did, Zoro started to take off Robin's clothes. In less than a few seconds, Robin was completely bare. Then...he started to eat her out.

 

"Ah...! Zoro...!" she moaned.

 

"Mmmm...!" Zoro moaned as he kept licking Robin's womanhood. "You taste pretty good, Robin."

 

Then, he took off his pants and entered Robin.

 

"AAAAAH~!!" Robin cried.

 

Zoro silenced the archaeologist by pressing his lips against hers.

 

"You wanna wake up the dead?" Zoro asked.

 

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized. "I couldn't help it."

 

Zoro smiled.

 

"That's all right," he told her. "I don't blame ya."

 

He started moving slowly and Robin moaned a little more quietly this time.

 

"Mmn...hah...!" she moaned. "Ah...!"

 

"Unh...!" Zoro grunted as he kept thrusting. "Jeez...you're getting pretty tight!"

 

"I keep...Ah...telling you that I...mmh...can't help it...!" Robin moaned.

 

"That's okay," Zoro smirked. "I don't mind."

 

   Robin smiled. Then, Zoro proceeded to penetrate the Crane Woman. Robin chewed her lip, trying her hardest not to cry out. She did moan, though.

 

"Ohh..."

 

Zoro grunted as he started to move.

 

"Ah...!"

 

"Ugh...oh, man...!"

 

Zoro released his seed into Robin and to keep her from crying out, he kissed her. Then, they pulled away, out of breath.

 

"That was fun..." Zoro panted.

 

"Yes," Robin agreed. "you were great."

 

"Thanks," Zoro replied, kissing Robin. "Mmm..."

 

Robin returned the kiss. Then, they broke away.

 

"We should get going." Robin suggested.

 

"Right." agreed Zoro.

 

With that, they got dressed, exited the changing room, payed for the outfit, and left. The store attendant sighed.

 

"Well," he began. "guess I'm gonna have to disinfect that changing room again."

 

*****Later*****

 

   We now move on to the three perverts of the Straw Hat crew. What were they doing, one might ask? It was rather obvious what Brook and Sanji were up to...looking at women's lingerie through a display window. Franky was not really all that interested in any women's undergarments. However...he was interested in the Speedos. Specifically a blue pair with golden yellow stars.

 

_'Hmm,'_ he pondered. _'Not bad.'_

 

"Uh, old man?" he asked. "How much for those Speedos?"

 

"500 Berries," the old man answered.

 

"Huh. That's not so bad." said Franky.

 

With that, Franky paid for the Speedos and went over to Brook and Sanji.

 

"Check it out!" he said. "I got new Speedos!"

 

Sanji and Brook looked and they were not all that impressed.

 

"Yes, that's nice, Mister Franky." said Brook, halfheartedly.

 

"But we're kinda busy here." Sanji added.

 

Franky sighed, then he spotted a nearby poster.

 

"Huh?" he questioned. "What's this?"

 

The cyborg walked over to the poster and on it was some burlesque dancers and that there was to be a show at 7:00 PM.

 

"Hey, cool! Look at this!" he called.

 

"What is it?" the cook and the musician asked.

 

"Come look at this poster!"

 

Brook and Sanji walked over and when they saw the poster, blood started to gush from their noses. Thankfully, it was not too much.

 

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOLD ROGER!!!" they both cried. "LET'S GO!!!"

 

"Wait a minute!" Franky told them. "The show's not until tonight!"

 

"Aw~!" the two perverts whined.

 

"Patience boys," Franky said. "The wait'll be worth it! Trust me!"

 

"...He's right," Sanji said. "We must endure! Patience pays off!!"

 

"Precisely!" Brook agreed. "YOHOHOHOHOHO!!"

 

*****Back on the Sunny*****

 

   Nami and Robin had decided to head on back to the ship, while their guys continued exploring the island, with Zoro chaperoning Luffy. Naturally, Zoro was not too keen on the idea of being Luffy's babysitter. However, Nami said she was going to fine Zoro 800,000 Berries if Luffy said that he was being mean to him.

 

"Dammit." Zoro muttered.

 

"That's 1,000,000 Berries for complaining!" Nami shouted.

 

"WHAT?!!?" Zoro questioned.

 

"2,000,000 Berries!!!" Nami added.

 

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zoro cursed.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Zoro was steaming, but to avoid being skint broke, he decided to hold his tongue.

 

"Good," nodded Nami. "Have fun, Luffy!"

 

"I will!" Luffy replied.

 

He and Zoro set off, after that.

 

"You think he'll be all right?" Robin asked.

 

Nami was silent for a moment...then she said, "Who? Luffy or Zoro?"

 

A pause.

 

"Zoro."

 

Then, both girls laughed. Afterwards, they sighed.

 

"Ah...if we hadn't learned to laugh at everything, we'd both be dead by now," Nami said. "The guys would be hopeless without us."

 

"Agreed," Robin added.

 

"...Though, it wouldn't hurt to check up on them." Nami added.

 

"That is also true."

 

The archaeologist and the navigator followed after their swordsman and captain.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Zoro and Luffy*****

 

"Zoro, I'm hungry~!"

 

"I don't care."

 

"I'm gonna starve!"

 

"I don't care."

 

"FEED ME~!!"

 

"Feed yourself, ya damn glutton."

 

"...I'm gonna tell Nami you were being mean to me."

 

"You wouldn't dare."

 

"Oh, I would."

 

"...Fine. You want a hot dog or something?"

 

"Yes, I would, thank you."

 

"The works?"

 

"Oh, yeah."

 

***Grrr-urrrrrgh...gurrmm!***

 

Luffy laughed upon hearing his stomach rumbling.

 

"I know, I know," he told his stomach. "We'll get something to eat, soon."

 

"You almost treat your stomach like it's got a mind of its own." Zoro said.

 

"Funny you should mention that, Zoro," said Luffy. "It kinda feels like it does, sometimes."

 

"...O...kay. Weird."

 

Then, he spotted a flyer.

 

"Hello, what's this?" Zoro asked as he looked at it. "A burlesque show?"

 

"Zoro, what about my hot dogs~?" Luffy whined, eyeing a hot dog cart nearby.

 

"Gimme a minute, okay?" Zoro asked, still looking at the flyer. "Glutton."

 

Luffy pouted. Then his stomach started growling, again.

 

"Yeah, I know," he said. "You told me over a thousand times now!"

 

That was when he noticed the flyer, as well.

 

"Hey!" he spoke up. "Those girls are wearing the same outfits that Nami was wearing!"

 

"Must be the common fashion here on this island," Zoro noted.

 

"Eh," Luffy shrugged. "Oh, well. Unless food's involved, I'm not interested."

 

"Says here that there'll be free food." the Tiger Man pointed out.

 

"REALLY?!!" Luffy questioned in delight. "ALL RIGHT, LET'S GO!!!"

 

"Don't you want your hot dogs?" Zoro asked.

 

"Sure, I do!" Luffy answered. "I also want the free food!"

 

"Well, you better hurry and get your hot dogs," Zoro said. "The guy's about to leave."

 

Luffy gasped before he looked back and saw the hot dog vendor about to leave.

 

"Hey! Wait!!" he called as he ran to him. "Don't leave, yet!"

 

The vendor stopped upon hearing Luffy.

 

"You're in luck," he said. "I got 2 dogs left."

 

"Great!" Luffy said. "I'll have two with the works!"

 

"Coming right up!"

 

With that, the vendor gave Luffy two hot dogs, smothered in mustard, ketchup, chili, cheese, sauerkraut, and onions.

 

"That'll be 200 Berries." the vendor said, holding out his hand.

 

Luffy grinned and paid him before going back to Zoro.

 

"Want one?" the Captain offered.

 

"You kidding me?" Zoro asked. "Those things look like indigestion waiting to happen!"

 

"Eh, suit yourself." shrugged the Monkey Man as he took a bite out of one of the hot dogs.

 

Zoro stuck his tongue out in disgust.

 

"Don't be surprised if Nami doesn't wanna kiss you." he said.

 

"Huh?" Luffy asked with his mouth full. "What do you mean?"

 

"...Never mind." Zoro replied.

 

Luffy shrugged before he ate both his hot dogs in one bite. He then let out a huge belch that was so loud, the whole island heard it.

 

"Ah, that was good!" he sighed.

 

Zoro just coughed and covered his nose.

 

"Dude! Really?!" he questioned.

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized, sheepishly.

 

"I think we better call Guinness," Zoro quipped. "That was probably a new record for the world's loudest belch."

 

"Not exactly," Luffy corrected. "If it was, the whole entire world would have heard it. That, and I can belch way louder than this."

 

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!" Zoro shouted in comical anger.

 

"AAH, OKAY!!!" screamed Luffy.

 

"There you guys are!"

 

The boys looked up to see their respective girlfriends.

 

"Hi, Nami!" Luffy greeted.

 

"Hey, Robin," Zoro also greeted. "So, why are you here?"

 

"Just came to check on you," Nami answered. "That, and we heard your belch."

 

"Oh." Luffy muttered, sheepishly.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"If it were any louder, it would've broken the world record for the loudest belch." she noted.

 

"So I was right!" Luffy exclaimed. "There is a record!"

 

Zoro rolled his eye.

 

"By the way, did you see this?" he asked, pointing to the flyer.

 

"See what?" Robin inquired, looking at the flyer. "A burlesque show?"

 

"Yeah, it's tonight." Zoro replied.

 

"And there's gonna be free eats!" Luffy added.

 

"Is that right?" asked Nami.

 

"Yup!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy that," Nami said. "So long as you don't gawk at the dancer girls."

 

"Eh, I'm not really interested in them, anyway."

 

"Another reason why I love you."

 

"Shishishishi!"

 

"Zoro,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You won't be looking at any other girls, either...right?"

 

"Of course, not. I'm not Sanji."

 

Robin chuckled and scratched behind Zoro's ears, causing him to purr.

 

"Good." she said.

 

Luffy snickered at Zoro, who growled at him.

 

"Shut it, Monkey." he growled.

 

"What did you say?" Nami asked, glaring.

 

"Urk!" Zoro cried. "N-never mind."

 

"That's what I thought."

 

_'HA HA!!!'_ Luffy mentally laughed. _'And he says I'm whipped!'_

 

"Anyway," Zoro started. "You two wanna go?"

 

"No, thanks." said Nami. "We're not interested."

 

"You boys can go," Robin said. "We'll be at the ship."

 

"Right. See ya." Zoro said as he and Luffy left.

 

*****7:00 PM*****

 

The Straw Hat boys were all sitting at a table, wearing tuxedos.

 

   As usual, Luffy was pigging out on the free food. Right now, he is ripping up a piece of meat like a wolf was tearing up a carcass. Most of the patrons were quite unsettled by his table manners.

 

"Damn," muttered Zoro, eyeing the way Luffy was eating. "I've seen pigs eat better than this."

 

Then, a waiter came by and left a basket of cheesy bread on the table.

 

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped before he grabbed it. "More cheesy bread! I hope they brought some for you guys, too. HA-HA!!"

 

Then, he proceeded to eat a piece the way he was eating the meat.

 

"I think we've all had ENOUGH cheesy bread!" Sanji spoke through gritted teeth.

 

"What?" Luffy asked with his mouth full.

 

"Forget it." Sanji replied.

 

"All right." Luffy shrugged as he continued eating ravenously.

 

"I wish they'd get on with the show already." groaned the Fox Man. "I'm getting impatient!"

 

As if by magic, the lights went out.

 

"Hey, who turned out the lights?!" questioned Luffy.

 

"Finally!" Brook exclaimed.

 

"YE~AH, BABEH~!!!" cheered Sanji. "WHOO!!! BRING ON THE BABES!!!!"

 

Zoro groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"Shoot me," he muttered. "Somebody shoot me."

 

Then, the announcer appeared on stage.

 

"LADIES~ AND GENTLEMEN!!!" he exclaimed into the mike. "PRESENTING...THE SENSATIONAL~...SEVEN~!!!"

 

The curtain rises, revealing seven beautiful women, including...

 

"NAMI?!!" Luffy questioned.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted Zoro. "ROBIN, TOO?!!"

 

   Yes. Nami and Robin are on stage, too. Most of the guys went absolutely slack-jawed and Sanji and Brook? They were going nuts. Then, they both had nosebleeds and passed out.

 

"Idiots." muttered Zoro.

 

Then, he looked around...but Luffy was not at the table anymore.

 

"Hey...where's Luffy?" he asked.

 

"Uh..." answered Franky, pointing at where Luffy was.

 

   Zoro looked to where Franky was pointing and his eye widened...because he was in the crowd that gathered in front of the stage, watching the girls!

 

"Shit." cursed Zoro. "Our captain's a horn-dog."

 

"No, kidding." agreed Franky.

 

Then...Zoro felt movement down in his... *ahem* "nether region".

 

_'Oh, dammit!'_ he cursed, mentally. _'Why now!?'_

 

Then, music started to play and the girls began their dance. Luffy's jaw dropped. As did Zoro's.

 

"Damn...they can dance!" Zoro commented.

 

"They sure can." agreed Franky.

 

   Even Usopp was slack-jawed. Chopper did not really get what was going on. Mostly because Usopp was covering his eyes. With the girls, they were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Their movements were fluid and rhythmic, in time with the music. It is no wonder the men were so entranced. Especially Luffy and Zoro. The latter, of whom, is trying so hard to make his shaft and Usopp was still trying to keep Chopper's eyes covered.

 

"Usopp, what's going on?" the reindeer asked.

 

"You don't need to know!!" Usopp barked.

 

"Okay!" squeaked Chopper.

 

Usopp sighed, exasperated.

 

_'Why the hell did he come along, anyway?!'_ he thought.

 

With Zoro, he just could not take much more.

 

"Excuse me!" he spoke up before he ran to the bathroom.

 

"Dang..." muttered Franky. "He's got it BAD."

 

*****In the Men's Bathroom*****

 

"Go down, dammit why won't you go down!?" Zoro questioned, dumping cold water on little Zoro.

 

He shuddered at the sensation, but kept trying. So far, no luck.

 

"Dammit!!!" Zoro cursed. "What are the ODDS?!!"

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

The girls are still dancing on stage and the guys are still watching.

 

"Zoro's been gone a while, huh?" Usopp asked.

 

"Sure has." answered Franky. "What's taking him so long?"

 

"Could be a certain problem 'down south', if you catch my drift." Usopp answered.

 

"Ah," Franky nodded. "Poor soul."

 

"Indeed."

 

Luffy is still at the stage, watching Nami dance. The latter winked at him, causing him to blush a little.

 

"Man, she is HOT!" exclaimed one of the guys watching her.

 

" **WHAT?!** " questioned Luffy before slugging the guy across his jaw.

 

Nami and Robin gasped at this, and so did the other girls.

 

_'Dammit, Luffy...!'_ the Booted Puss mentally cursed.

 

_'Oh, dear...'_ thought Robin.

 

Before long, a brawl ensued. It was no surprise that Luffy was winning.

 

"Luffy, stop it!!" Usopp shouted.

 

Luffy ceased beating the stuffing out of the other guys.

 

"For the love of god...!" one of the guys cried. "Somebody call a doctor...!"

 

"Doctor?!" Chopper repeated.

 

"You're a doctor." said Usopp.

 

"Oh, yeah!" the reindeer cried.

 

He then tended to the injured patrons. At that moment, Zoro came back.

 

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

 

"Luffy nearly turned into a mass murderer of jealousy for the umpteenth time." Usopp answered.

 

"Oh." was all Zoro uttered.

 

"And I think some of those guys were ogling Robin, too," Usopp added before he covered his mouth. "...Ah, s***."

 

"They were **_WHAT_**?!" Zoro bellowed, brandishing Shuusui and Kitetsu III.

 

"KILL 'EM!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"HOLD IT!!!" yelled Chopper. "YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!!!"

 

"Fine." grumbled the Monkey Man and the Tiger Man.

 

Just then, the manager walked up to Nami and Robin.

 

"Hey," he said. "Those two with you?!"

 

"Uhh...yes," Nami answered. "They're our boyfriends."

 

"Please don't punish them too severely." Robin pleaded.

 

"Humph!" the manager scoffed. "All right."

 

   The two female Straw Hats heaved relieved sighs. Then, they glared at their respective boyfriends. Zoro and Luffy gulped, before they returned to their seats. The girls resumed their dance, because as they say in show business, "The show must go on". The other men decided to just be quiet for the sake of keeping their precious "nuts".

 

Subsequently, the performance ended. Everyone in the audience cheered.

 

"Bravo! Bravo!"

 

   Luffy whistled at Nami. The orange-haired woman was still a little peeved at her beau, yet, she could not stay mad at him. Robin, on the other hand...well...the same could not be said about Zoro. He had a lot of making up to do.

 

   After the show, everyone went back to the Sunny. Robin was still upset with Zoro by this point. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked with the archaeologist.

 

"Robin...look, how many times do I have to say sorry?" he asked.

 

"Humph!" Robin scoffed, pointing her nose up.

 

"Tell what I have to do to prove that I'm sorry and I'll do it!"

 

Robin looked at Zoro and her response was, "Well...you can start...by doing this."

 

   Then, she kissed Zoro on the lips. Needless to say, he was very surprised. Robin pulled away and licked her lips in a seductive manner. Zoro knew what she meant by this and grinned.

 

   Later, they went up to the Crow's Nest and as soon as they arrived there, they started making out. Zoro lifted Robin up and onto the sofa. Next, he started to strip her. Robin did the same with him. Soon, they two kissed again and Zoro got on top of Robin.

 

"Wait!" Robin cried...before she held up a condom. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

 

"Oh!" Zoro exclaimed in realization. "Sorry."

 

Robin gave him the condom and he put it on.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Mm-hm."

 

Soon, the real show began. Zoro made moderate thrusts into Robin.

 

"Ahh...aaahhh...!!" Robin moaned. "Zoro...! It feels...so good!!"

 

"Oh, really?" Zoro asked, smirking. "Well...you'll love this!"

 

   Pretty soon, he began to grind into her. Robin screamed at the top of her lungs, her mind already gone. Zoro covered her mouth and shushed her.

 

"Easy," he whispered. "wouldn't wanna disturb the others."

 

"Sorry," Robin apologized.

 

"Don't worry about it." he replied. "I forget, you're pretty sensitive."

 

He then started making moderate thrusts. Robin moaned at this. As he moved, Zoro went for her neck. He started nibbling and licking it.

 

"Ah..."

 

   At that instant, Zoro bit down and started sucking on her neck. He even reached for her womanhood. That drove Robin wild. He toyed with it, like it was his plaything. Zoro then went for her clit and used his claw to gently stroke it. That did it. Robin just screamed like mad before she came all over Zoro's hand. He simply licked it up, savoring the taste of her sweet juices.

 

"Mmm..." he moaned. "Tastes sweet."

 

Robin smirked and afterwards, Zoro resumed moving in and out of her. This time, he went a little faster. Robin cried out.

 

"ZORO~!!!"

 

Zoro grunted as Robin's womanhood started to tighten around his manhood.

 

"You're getting really tight...!" he grunted. "Not that I mind...!"

 

   At that moment, Zoro went in deeper. Robin's mind was already gone. Zoro could tell because she had the ahegao face. He liked it because to him, it was a lot more subtle than Nami's whenever she and Luffy do the deed. He did not normally get to see it often, though.

 

_'She must be really into it.'_ he thought.

 

   Before long, Robin could not contain it, much longer. She climaxed, and soon, Zoro did the same. The Crane Woman lay on the sofa, totally exhausted.

 

"Well?" Zoro asked. "Am I off the hook?"

 

Robin chuckled before she kissed Zoro on the lips.

 

"You're forgiven." she replied.

 

Zoro smiled.

 

"Thanks, Robin." he told her.

 

"You're welcome." she said.

 

Then, the two fell asleep, peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> "Show Me How You Burlesque" by Christina Aguilera kept playing in my head while writing this.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not a Christina Aguilera fan, nor do I like the film, Burlesque.:no: At least, not as much as I used to be. "Show Me How You Burlesque"'s just one of my many guilty pleasures.
> 
>  
> 
> We hope you enjoy this!!! ^^


End file.
